


How to (not) be cool

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time Meeting, Land of Frost and Frogs, awkward first time meeting ahahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The moment of meeting one of your best friends for the first time ever is approaching, she's probably some 500 steps from you, and you are starting to freak out. You have no idea what she looks like, just the ridiculous description she gave you a few years back. 'I have really long black hair, dave!! and i guess my skin is rather tan? also i wear round glasses!!'</p><p>You don't know what to expect, so you try to keep an open mind. Even if she does turn out to be a really hulky brony in his forties, you still talked to Jade and you have really enjoyed talking to her.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to (not) be cool

Your trudging leaves a trail on the white cold snow.

You have just gotten to the Land of Frost and Frogs from your own magma filled planet, Land of Heat and Clockwork, and boy is this place dull. Your eyes are having a hard time adjusting from the vibrant amalgamation of red, orange and yellow, streaking against black constructions, to the flat scheme of Jade's land. It's white fluff everywhere, with the occasional green branched oak, and the exotic red flowers. But in the distance, you can see brown earth. It's going to get warmer. You hope it gets warmer quicker.

You take a few more steps before it hits you; you're shivering. You are wearing nothing but a rather thin cotton shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans and your underpants, of course. You haven't alchemized any clothes suitable for winter and you really regret it because you are going wind up getting hypothermia or some shit. Next thing you know, the warmth that had gathered on you from your warm land dissipates. Taking in a huge breath of the ice cold air, you crouch forward to try gather some warmth.

Not long after, you hear the sound of somebody singing in the distance, it's really faint, but you can hear it all right. You instinctively jerk backwards and stand up straight. Jade must be nearby.

The moment of meeting one of your best friends for the first time ever is approaching, she's probably some 500 steps from you, and you are starting to freak out. You have no idea what she looks like, just the ridiculous description she gave you a few years back. 'I have really long black hair, dave!! and i guess my skin is rather tan? also i wear round glasses!!'

You don't know what to expect, so you try to keep an open mind. Even if she does turn out to be a really hulky brony in his forties, you still talked to Jade and you have really enjoyed talking to her. You quickly run a hand through your platinum blonde hair. Of course you are going to make a great first impression. Your hair is slightly tousled and you aren't trying to brag or anything, but dang do you look good, all paired up with a sick pair of shades, pale skin complimenting you totally cool scratched logo outfit. No wonder you get ladies and dudes mackin' on you all the time. At least that's what you like to think. Nobody in school actually glances at you twice, not even the teachers as long as you don't pull some shitty act. They just don't know cool when they see it.

You steel yourself and continue walking, starting to get shaky. You haven't been this nervous since... well... forever. Okay maybe when the meteor was crashing down wasn't that long ago, but whatever. Besides, the anticipation is taking your mind off the cold.

From behind your Aviators, you see a real blurry form walking to your direction. You can make out the fuzz with a form of red, blue and black, but that is all you can see. It's going to be okay, it's going to be all right. You're going to be smoother than Bro's ninja skills and damn is that smooth. You almost can't see him whenever he steps around, dumping puppet ass on you, and when he toys around with Cal. Oh shit, Strider, concentrate. This is not the time for metaphors and incoherent mind rambling, and you're the fucking knight of time and you should know that.

The blurry Jade Harley form is getting closer, and wait, is that even Jade? It could be Jack for all you know. God damn it. But if it were Jack he'd be faster than this. That poor excuse of a dog mutated villain would waste no time(haha, you snort, time) to get his dirty hands(paws?) on you. You can do this, Dave, you can go up there and meet her without making things awkward, or messing anything up. You mean, it's not like you really want to impress the girl you were going ask out just a day ago. Even if it was just over the internet.

The path you're taking is going downhill. Your eyes fixate on the form, and she's just a good two or three hundred steps away from you. The figure is getting clearer. You can see that she's wearing a blue dress and a red jacket, and long dark hair flows all the way down to her waist. But you still can't see the face of the lime green text girl, and this makes you feel anxious. But you keep that trademark poker face of yours. Showing emotion? Not really cool. Bro would be so proud of you. You think. If he weren't... well, this is not the right time to think about your Bro.

The soles of your show paps the snow as the both of you get closer. Her pace isn't picking up any faster, could she be nervous too?

Slowly, her face gets clearer, and you can see her smile. She doesn't look like anything you expected and let's face it, you had put your expectation bar really, really low. She's actually pretty cute, shining green eyes and all.

You both are now about 50 steps apart, and oh god, she's just there. Exactly 34 seconds later you are face to face with the one, the only, Jade Harley.

She just sort of stares at you, green windows to the soul blank and blur. She still has the smile on her face, and it is kind of like she's staring past you.

''Hi, I'm Jade.'' She finally says (after 12 seconds of silence and staring).

''I'm Dave.'' You say a little bit too fast. It's just like the two of you have just known each other. And boy is it getting awkward. (What were you expecting, Dave? To be greeted with a hug?)

''It's great to finally meet you.'' Her voice is bouncy and it is like music to your ears. You wonder if she is a good singer. You are also starting to wonder what she was singing about before.

''Yea.''

The both of you stand still and you take note of the confused look on her face.

''Well, this is awkward.'' She giggles and rubs the back of her neck.

''Mmm.'' You agree. She extends an arm out, as if to shake hands, smiling with her buckteeth showing, and you cave in.

its just so damn cold

''Oh no!'' She exclaims as your knees sink into the ground. If you weren't too busy freezing your ass off, you'd be berating yourself because that was so uncool. Your eyes dart around the cold ground and you really do not give a shit about your image right now because you are about to die in the most unironic fashion ever and you cannot feel your fingers. It takes a while to register that your teeth are chattering.

''We better get you to my house quick!'' Jade's worried voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You didn't even realize that she has placed her red jacket over you, which had squiddles imprints on them. Jade hoists you up and carries you bridal style and if this isn't an embarrassing and totally lame first time meeting, you don't know what is. She is not pressing your side closer to just below where her chest is nope nope nope. You're freezing all over and the top thing in your mind should not be about how your best friend's chest is really, really, really close to your stomach. And holy shit she is strong.

After what feels like forever (3 minutes; 5 seconds) you arrive at her place. She dashes towards a grey pad and steps on it cautiously and you almost fall out of her arms as a bright white light flashes at you.

And suddenly you're in another room.

This must be the transportilizer she mentioned before. She climbs up a final set of stairs and into a bedroom. The raven haired girl drops you down on her bed and wraps you with a thick blanket and stands there, staring at you with one hand on her chin like you are some sort of puzzle and she has got to fix you.

She runs back down the stairs. You can't see her but you imagine her on the transporting-thing and zapping off. You take this opportunity to rub your face all over the blanket because you can't feel your fucking nose. It doesn't take you too long before you have some of your body heat under control (a pathetic 23 seconds, if you want to be specific) because you are just that cool. But you still can't feel your hands. You trace your calloused fingers on the hem of the bed clothes as you take in her room.

It is a mess. (Brilliant first observation, Dave.)

There are stuffed plushes everywhere, squiddles and theses weird... furry.. things... There's also a work table and wow she was not kidding about her building stuff. There's a lonely Bass by the bed and posters and...

You smile.

You smile really hard. 

Shit you might even start crying. 

There it is.

The Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff edit poster you sent her. She actually put it up on her wall. And it looks pretty fucking awesome thank you very much. But you quickly return to your stoic state when you hear a zapping sound and the clank of steps on the stairs.

Jade Harley has a metal cube in her arms.

''I'm going to make you tea.'' She says, fiddling with the cube. A smile is plastered on her face as she slowly turns around. You think you preferred her when this was all just on Pesterchum because here she is and she feels so foreign to you.

She sets the cube down and takes a kettle out of her modus and boils the water.

''Green tea or Jasmine?'' She asks.

''I'm all right with anything.''

''Green tea it is.'' She fetches two sachets of tea and places them in two mugs that you didn't even notice her uncaptchalouging before.

''Are you okay now?'' She stares at you, again. Why does she keep staring at you. Is there something wrong with your face? Your hair? You're starting to feel uncomfortable and anxious.

''Yea. Sorry I caved in earlier on. It was just too cold.''

''You didn't have to, I'd rather you not hurt yourself!'' She finally tears her eyes away from you to watch the boiling kettle. Then it hits you. You're the first human being she has met in like how many years? Ten? Nine? Eight? It must be even more awkward for her than it is for you. She was raised by a devilbeast.

She walks over to you and hands you a mug as she sits beside you on the bed.

''Thanks,'' you say as you wrap your chilly fingers around the porcelain.

''You're welcome!'' She watches you intently and you swear your eyes are locked together even if she can't see your eyes through your dark shades.

''I see you kept the poster I drew you.'' You attempt to break the ice.

''Oh yea, I really love it!!!!'' She quips, and oh god you can actually hear the excessive exclamation marks in her voice just like in her text.

''I knew you would.''

She looks down at her mug, deft fingers stirring the hot drink with the tea bag itself.

''I'm really excited to meet you! And I can't wait to see John and Rose too!''

''Well, here I am, in the flesh.''

''I can't wait to go and hunt for frogs! It's going to be so much fun and I even made an outfit for the occasion! I think it is really pretty, it's called the 3am dress. And if we have enough time we can build snowmen and make snow angels and stuff!'' She gushes out, moving closer to you, eyes fixated on your impenetrable shields. Making an 'o' with her lips, she quickly moves backwards.

''Sorry,'' She apologizes, twiddling her fingers. ''I just haven't seen another human in so long! Your voice is the first voice other than my own that I have heard in a really long time.''

''It's all right.''

''Hey, Dave?''

''Yea?''

''Can we hug?'' She says with a rush. ''I just want to, uh, feel what another human feels like. It's okay if you don't want to.''

You stare at her dumbfounded for 4 seconds before nodding your head.

''Thanks!'' She giggles and wraps her warm arms around your torso, head on your shoulder, nuzzling into your neck like a cat. You awkwardly put your hands around her and just sort of sit there, stiff and still embrace. She feels really warm. Too warm in fact, it's starting to get hot. Or maybe that's just because you are blushing like an idiot right now. You peek at her, trying to see her face. She's smiling, pink lips barely concealing her teeth, and her eyes are shut and she looks just so happy.

Jade Harley is a very good looking person, you will admit. She may have a serious bucktooth problem that will cause insecurity in most teens, but it looks so adorable on her, and she just looks so cute. You're not even going to lie here, the way she smiles looks like it could cure cancer.

''I'm so happy that you're here.'' She mumbles. And so are you. At first you had doubts about asking her out on the net, since you two have never met. But now you've seen her and you're pretty sure that love at first sight exists.

Her eyes snap open and you move your head backwards, unaware of how you had unconsciously leaned in to just brush your lips against her cheek. She's blushing now and she laughs as she lets go of you.

''Thanks for the hug.''

''No problem, Harley.''

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever finish this  
> probably not
> 
> hahahaha  
> kudos/comments much appreciated!


End file.
